Raggedy Ann Logic
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: Nothing's set in stone, rules are meant to be broken, and toys can get hurt. Hey like it says in 'The Last Unicorn' "There are no happy endings, because nothing ever ends."


Raggedy Ann Logic

I don't own Toy Story or it's any of it characters I do own any all original characters.

A/N Yes once again I'm writing a new story even I haven't finished the other ones. This is an angst-y melodramatic story or at least I want it to be. On with the story. A/N

Happily ever after was what Andy's old toys had wanted, and they thought they found it with Bonnie.

She loved and played with them and they all made friends with her toys and Buzz and Jessie were beginning 'something.'

But the happiness didn't last forever. Bonnie and her family went on vacation and Bonnie had taken the toys with her; that's where they learned that there were still boys like Sid Phillips.

Traveling by train was fun at first, but then an impertinent, nasty boy started to bully Bonnie – and now there he was, holding Woody out the speeding train window, the thrashing rag doll's dangling limbs fighting against the wind.

"Stop it!" Bonnie cried.

"You want me to drop it?" He asked gleefully, his wriggling fingers loosening their hold on the doll. "Okay!" He said, and dropped Woody out the window

.

Both Bonnie and Jessie screamed at that moment. Perhaps not thinking or caring, Jessie jumped on Bullseye.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye! Now more then ever!" Jessie ordered of hers and Woody's faithful steed. She had to get off that train and didn't care that she was breaking ever toy rule there was. "Move it!"

"Out of the way!" Jessie yelled at the very startled and bewildered people, knowing that with every second the speeding train was taking her farther and farther away from Woody. She had no idea if he even could survive being thrown off a speeding train. For all she knew he could be in pieces. And that very thought made her sick at heart. No, she couldn't think like that. If he had survived, which Jessie wished and hoped with all her heart, she knew he must be hurt and she needed to get to him.

"Open the door!" Jessie yelled when she and Bullseye reached the door that led to the outside. Jessie's voice had so much urgency in it that the person standing by the door opened it for her without thinking twice. Bullseye turned his head and nodded briefly at Jessie before he jumped off the train with Jessie holding on tightly to him.

The track was on a small hill, so Jessie and Bullseye braced themselves as they rolled down the hill. When they had at last stopped, it took both Jessie and Bullseye a moment to realize they had stopped rolling. Despite wanting to find Woody as soon as possible, Jessie knew she had to check herself and Bullseye over for any damage: Some grass stains and scuff marks, but none the worse.

Getting her bearings once more, she was sure she'd be constantly checking herself all night to make sure she was still in one piece. She looked over at Bullseye.

He was chasing his tail.

"Bullseye!" Jessie said more sternly then she intended to, realizing that he was just trying to see if he was still in one piece as well. "You're all right... Come on - we need to find Woody," Jessie told him softly, but urgently

It was a dark and cloudy night; the moon would teasingly peek out behind clouds giving Jessie limited light. She wished Buzz was there to help with his glow in the dark ability. A twinge of guilt stabbed her as she realized that the only reason she wanted Buzz there was because of that and not because she missed his company. She just wanted him to help her find Woody. Buzz was supposed to be her 'special someone', but he wasn't - it was Woody. Woody, she'd do anything for; Woody, who she gave up everything for. The weight of her actions were beginning to weigh heavily upon her.

'_Find Woody first then think about what you've done!'_ Jessie told herself sternly. "Woody!" She called only to have her voice drowned out by a train whistle. "We can't give up hope Bullseye. We've got to find him. We just have to backtrack the train, right?"

Bullseye looked at her with worried eyes, but nodded.

They walked and walked for what seemed like hours on end with Jessie calling Woody's name frantically. Sometimes, she and Bullseye would split up and search for him. It was one of these times while searching for Woody separately that Bullseye found their first clue to finding Woody - his hat. It was just lying there as if it had been tossed carelessly.

Bullseye picked it up in his mouth and ran back to show it to Jessie.

"Good boy, Bullseye!" Jessie said feeling hopeful for the first time since seeing Woody thrown from the train. "Show me where you found it!"

Bullseye nodded and threw her onto his back so they could get there quickly.

"Woody!" Jessie kept calling. '_Oh, where could he? What could have happened to him? This can't be all I have left of him?'_ Jessie thought, hugging Woody's hat. Then out of the silence and stillness of the night Jessie and Bullseye heard it.

,A whimper. Jessie had never heard Woody cry before, but she knew it was him; it almost scared the life out of her.

'_Why would Woody be crying?'_ Jessie asked herself as she looked around for him.

Woody wasn't the type to cry - too much of nineteen fifties cowboy bravado.

_'He must be awful hurt to cry,'_ Jessie thought fearfully. She called his name once more and was rewarded by hearing several more cries. Jessie and Bullseye ran towards the sound. There they found him a few feet away from the train tracks curled up in a ball.

"Woody!" Jessie cried running towards him. Kneeling on the ground Jessie rolled him over towards her.

"Oh Woody!" Jessie cried in horror placing her hand to her mouth. There was a long crack running down the left side of his face across his eye. "Woody, Woody, Woody," Jessie murmured mournfully holding him close to her. Bullseye nuzzled him gently. Jessie quickly took her hair ribbon off used it bandage his head.

"Ugh," Woody groaned, his one good eye fluttering open. The other one was bandaged so Jessie couldn't see if it still worked or not. "J-Jessie? You're my Jessie."

It was that little sentence that settled it. Jessie knew how she truly felt about Woody and how he felt about her.

"You are my Jessie, aren't you?" He asked her, his voice filled with pain.

"Yes! Yes that's right. I'm your Jessie," She told him. There, that did it. With her answer they were a couple now. Never mind the fact that she had been unofficially with Buzz hours ago and had unofficially broken up with him.

"Oh my head," Woody complained. "It hurts so much!"

"I know," Jessie said, soothingly.

"Something, something happened," Woody confused. "That-that boy he-he threw me out the train window. Did he throw you out the window too?

"No. Bullseye and I jumped off the train to find you," Jessie told him, stroking his cheek.

"Bullseye's here?" He asked.

Jessie nodded a yes.

"Come here boy," Woody called. Bullseye came up to him and Woody reached up and petted him on the nose. "Why does he look so sad?"

"He's just tired. It's been a long night."

Woody nodded and winced from the movement.

"I think a storm's coming," Jessie said as wind picked up. "We need to find shelter. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," Woody said almost sounding offended, but his legs didn't agree with him. The moment he tried to stand up, his legs gave out on him. Jessie caught him quickly before he fell to ground. Woody clung onto Jessie as if his life depended on it. He trembled, frightened. Why couldn't he walk? What was wrong with him? Would he always be like this, unable to walk?

"I-I'm scared, Jess," Woody mumbled unable to keep his fear to himself.

"I know, but it's going to be okay," Jessie soothed. Jessie briefly wondered how she was going to get Woody on Bullseye if he couldn't walk. Then it dawned on her: Woody was the same size and weight as her and she wasn't heavy. All she really had to do was just pick Woody up and put him on Bullseye. Simple really, so in one graceful scoop she gathered Woody up in her arms, one arm under the crook of Woody's knees and the other behind his back for support.

Woody and Bullseye both looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

_'Men!'_ Jessie thought, putting Woody on Bullseye before he could say anything. Woody grabbed onto Bullseye's reins to keep from falling over. He felt so weak...

Jessie hopped up on Bullseye and wrapped her arms around Woody's waist to help steady him.

"Let's find some shelter. Quickly, but gently Bullseye," Jessie told him. "We all have enough bumps to last us a lifetime."

Jessie was still amazed that she and Bullseye were still in one-piece, especially since the condition Woody was in when they found him. Despite having his head cracked, though, Jessie realized that Woody's 'injuries' could have been a lot worse. She hugged Woody tighter thinking about this.

Woody for his part was still very dazed and confused. His head hurt a lot and he knew something was wrong with him. He couldn't seem to focus; his thoughts seemed to swirl around his head, like slipping through his fingers when he tried to grab them. His body wouldn't do what he wanted it to do. He felt Jessie's arms tighten around him. He enjoyed the feel of her arms around him, but he also felt guilt swell up in him, but he didn't know why. He closed his eyes tightly, trying so hard to focus solely on Jessie, He had a mental picture of grasping her hand in his mind.

He knew their relationship had changed - they were more to each other now than they ever had been before.

_'How did that come about?'_ He asked himself. He had said something to her when she found him. Yes he remembered that! A slip of the tongue confession, but what did he say to her? He just couldn't remember, and it terrified him. It hadn't happened that long ago, he should be able to remember! And why did he feel so guilty about being with Jessie? He wanted to be with her; he knew that and he didn't want her to be with someone else. Someone else, Jessie had been with someone else! Someone that he loved! He was betraying someone that he loved! It was all so much for Woody to take in.

Bullseye trudged up a hill away from the railroad tracks and the fast moving trains. It would be a while before Bullseye would like trains again and an even longer time before he'd trust children again, but for now he was on lookout for shelter and he found it in an old cardboard box laying on it's side open.

"This'll do nicely," Jessie said upon seeing it. "Good job boy."

Jessie hopped down off Bullseye and led him into the box. It was a nice big box that was empty and clean. Woody sat motionless on Bullseye swimming in his own guilt. Jessie once again gathered Woody up in her arms lifting him off Bullseye.

"Jessie," Woody said with pain is his voice. "We're betraying somebody that we both love."

"We know," Jessie said with equal pain and sadness in her voice.

"What do we do about it?" Woody asked as Jessie helped him sit down.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Jessie said sounding very tried. "So let's just hold each all night long now and talk about in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," Woody agreed also very tired.

As soon as they laid down rain began to pelt the box and Jessie realized that if she and Bullseye hadn't left the train to find Woody, he'd just lying in the rain broken and alone. It was an unbearable thought and Jessie held Woody tighter. Right or wrong and no matter who she hurt through her choice to break the rules for Woody, she had no regrets and that was her last thought before falling asleep in Woody's arms.

A/N So I was going to have Jessie the one who going to be thrown off the train and have Woody and Bullseye brake the rules, and Woody would with guilt and angst over Buzz and Jessie would be hurt and frighten and just depending on Woody for everything, but it just felt so stereotypical. Beside I think it's more interesting to have Woody as the one who's hurt and Jessie act like the leader. A/N


End file.
